


Harry Styles: Kidnapped

by larrysexgod69



Series: Harry Styles: The nightmare of forever [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysexgod69/pseuds/larrysexgod69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is 13. He's always been an outcast, to his friends and his family. He was walking down the street alone after bullies were teasing him when he met a mysterious stranger "Hi, you okay mate? Seem A bit lonely." "Yeah" He replied then felt a hand over his face and a strange falling sensation along with darkness. When he wakes up he realizes that his world has been taken away from him and been replaced by this nightmare where he meets Liam, Zayn and Niall and his kidnapper Louis. Louis who want's to bad things to them. Will he escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any member of 1D (*sigh*) if I did I would be married to them therefore not making a fanfic. This does have some very strong content of kidnap, rape, underage. If this disturbs you to much you are free to leave and not carry on reading.

(This will mostly be In Harry's POV throughout)

Reading the summary, I bet you may think _"What kind of a person would kidnap a 13 year old boy?"_ Well you obviously don't know Louis William Tomlinson. He's the sick bastard who did this to me. Yeah I said bastard, When you've been locked in a basement for months on end with 3 other boys, you tend to pick up some colourful vocabulary. At least he feeds us, keeps us healthy... for now anyway. He has his days when he just snaps and punishes us for no reason. You may be thinking _"How exactly does he punish them."_ Well just look at the story tags! I am In no way gay, just for the record. But when a man with a dick as big as Louis' is in your ass, It becomes pretty pleasurable. But that took a while to happen and even now I don't really enjoy it that much. It just makes things harder when you resist. I wasn't like that at first, I would kick and puch even if it was futile. It only led to things being harder.

I don't even know if anyone is looking for me. My mother always told me I was her _"Little Acident"_ and often told me how dissappointed she was in me. My dad left when I was seven and My step dad, Robin, didn't exactly care about me that much. The only person who might be looking for me is my older sister Gemma. She always loved and looked after me, whenever I was ill or sad she was there. And when It comes to friends, I only had my mate Will. I'm not a popular person, but people sort of like me because I make them laugh.

At least Zayn, Liam and Niall had people they loved most likely looking for them.

Zayn had A girlfriend, Perrie, who he had been with for a year. His mother Tricia and das Yaser always loved him and supported him and three sisters Doniya, Wahliyha and Saffa. His life was filled with love. he told me, _"A muslim family is always closer."_ He probably misses family the most. I hear him cry most nights, then Niall climbs under the blanket with him and he stops, they are the closet out of us four. Louis was at a bar and offered Zayn a drink. They were talking and Louis asked him if he ever got lonely. Zayn told him _"All the time". "Well I can sort that."_ he told him and when he woke up he was in the basement with a pair of blue eyes looking at him. 

Liam had A girlfriend called Danielle. He'd been with her for almost 3 years and he proposed to her the night he got caught by Louis. She said no to him because "She's a heartless person, who I used to adore. I was stupid." He told me when we were talking about her. Liam is such a kind person, I can't believe someone would say no to him. His family loved him to pieces his mum, Karen and dad Geoff plus his 2 sisters Ruth and Nicole. He was walking home from getting turned down, when Louis came to him, _"Hey are you okay mate? You seem upset._ " He shook his head and was put under quickly after _"Everything will be okay."_

And Niall... Niall was on Holiday. He was going to become an uncle. And his family would definately be looking for him. He was just wondering around London at night time and was really bored when Louis came. Since Niall was first, Louis was more causious of his actions. "You look quite sad mate, are you alright." Niall smiled and nodded "Yeah just a bit bored. Don't really know anyone around hear, you know." Louis smiled and offered him a ride to where he was going which he happily took. Then when Niall was in the car and least expected it Louis gassed him.

Nobody asked to be taken. He says we looked lonely. 

_"Hi, you okay mate? Seem A bit lonely."_ Is what he said before the chloroform was over my mouth.

Niall was first to be taken, quickly followed by Zayn a couple weeks later and then Liam a few months after that. Zayn being 19 is the oldest of us, Liam and Niall are both 17 and I'm obviously 13. He told us he wanted a change and enjoyed the thought of a younger boy to have fun with and told us that he doesn't pick favourites.

So basically my day goes; Wake up, Get fucked, Shower, Rest, Eat, Get fucked again, Sleep and Repeat. Some days we get fucked three or even four times depending his mood. Normally more when he's very Angry or very Happy... Or any other mood besides his basic one. 

I just pray that one day someone will find us and save me from this Nightmare of Forever...


	2. Headlights on dark roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this will start from when Harry is taken! Hope you enjoy guys xx

"Fucking Fag!" A bully, called Nick I think, Shouted as they gave me another swirly. I know stereotypical school for you. That's exactly what it is. This god damn school will be the death of me, I know it will. I'm Harry Styles. Not really interesting, just a normal boy. The boys at school call me Fag and Gay because I love to be in musicals. I was a mouse in a school play when I was about five and ever since I just loved performing. The boys at school take that as I love dick up my arse.

"Fucking loving all the attention we're giving you eh?" I shook my head and started crying. Big Mistake.

"Awww is the little gay crying? Is he?" I pushed back the tears and ended up punching Aiden in the face.

This group weren't the only people making my life hell. This group was made up of, Nick Grimshaw, Matt Cardell and Aiden Grimshaw. They were the worst but not the only ones. The were the "R1s" which Nick was also apart of with people like Greg, Reggie and Matt (Fincham) and even girls found sick pleasure in making my miserable! So basically my life was shit. I was walking to last lesson, English, when my mate (my only mate) Will came to me. 

"Hey Haz, how you been?" 

He always seemed to be fucking cheery about everything! Even if his goldfish had died he would still have this huge grin on his mug. I gave him a sarcastic smile then flipped him off to know it had been shit and I wasn't in the mood. I only ever used to swear when I was really mad, but them days have long since been over. Will just smiled. I sometimes felt like punching him because it's all he does! And that's when I decide to crack.

"Fuck can you stop smiling Will! It's really annoying." Will huffed and chose to ignore what I said. Twat!

"By the way My mum is still really pissed at you for what you did!" He says randomly. And it makes me chuckle!

You see Will's mum is Yvette Fielding. And she presents a show called Most Haunted, which is to do with the 'paranormal'. So what I did was set up some recordings and booby traps to really spook her out... lets just say by the end of the night she was begging her husband Karl to move away from this "Fucking Dick-munching Ghost-infested Shit house!" Which led to me and Will pissing our selves laughing but Yvette wasn't to happy. That was a few months before, I can't believe she still holds that grudge. 

Yeah so English is still as boring as it ever was and we were doing about some Shakespeare nonsense. After that waste of 1 hour, I started to walk home. My muscles were absoloutly aching from PE (I blame athletics) so I walked at a slow pace. And at times like these I tend to contemplate the hell that is my life. How much easier it would be without school and parents always on my back. How if I had a girlfriend I would be so much happier. 

I was disrupted from my thoughts by some lad. He look about 20ish maybe late teens, and I'm not gay but he was hot! He seems like the type of guy who girls swoon for. This thought makes me really jealous because I wish I had affect on girls. He was tall, about 5 foot 7/8 inches. Was wearing very bright clothes, red chinos, White TOMS and a blue and white striped top. He had feathery tousled hair which flicked of at the side and went up a little. Shit! He's coming towards me.

"Hey. I'm Louis." This boy says.

"urm... Hi Louis, I'm Harry." I say politely back, actually wishing he would go away because I wasn't in a good mood. 

"Hi, you okay mate? Seem A bit lonely." His question took me by surprise. Was it really that easy to tell I was upset and alone? I nodded my head a little. 

"Yeah. I guess anyway." I reply quietly. If I'm being honest his words comforted me a bit. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my face. WHAT! Is he trying to kiss me? I struggled away from him until I felt something go on my face. I began to feel drowsier and drowsier until the darkness overtook me.


	3. moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previous chapter named after Snow Patrol song Headlights on Dark Roads)
> 
> This chapter is named after a part of One Direction's song Moments.

I wake up and everything is dark.

I have my eyes open but it's still dark. 

It takes me a minute to realise I have a blindfold over my eyes. I'm also aware of a crippling pain in my arms because they are stretched over my head. 

Cramps are the worst.

I try to move them to ease the pain but I can't. They've been restrained. So have my legs, I realise, when I try to move them to. I wrack my brain to figure out what happened, I was walking home from school... LOUIS! He kidnapped me? What the hell was going on?

I struggle against the restraints, and try to scream but of course I've been gagged. I hear rustling and whispering. More than one person is whispering. Maybe two or three people, all male as far as I can tell.

What I don't understand was what did this person want with me? I'm not exactly anything special. I'm Harry. Just Harry Styles, plain ordinary me! Nothing special at all. And what does this person even want? My parents aren't rich so if they've taken me for random, he might as well kill me now. I've never met this person in my life, and it doesn't sound like he's from where I live so he couldn't possibly know me. worst case scenario? He could kill me...

I start thrashing even more at these awful thoughts. when I hear someone come over to me, I begin to panic and even start to cry, thinking it may be Louis. I hate crying but I was so good damn scared I couldn't care at that moment.

"Please, mate, stop moving about! You're going to seriously hurt yourself. It's not like I'm gunna hurt you. I wouldn't do that." An Irish accent says to me. It's not Louis because Louis' not Irish and Louis probably wouldn't say that to me.

"How old are you? Just hold up the amount of fingers." Another asks me, his voice is deeper than Louis' and the mystery Irish person, but not as deep as mine. Jeez, he's very straight to the point too. I hold up ten fingers then three to say I'm thirteen. I hear the same boy mutter 'Thirteen... Jesus Christ. Sick Bastard he is.' and I start to cry again because this whole situation is so messed up and scary, I actually can't help it. I cry so much it turns into loud sobs. I could only imagine what boys at school say. They'd probably call me a Pussy then beat the shit out of me.

"Hey mate, don't cry love, it's going to be okay! I'm Niall. I swear I won't hurt you." The Irish boy, Niall, says to me, while wiping some stray tears off of my face. His voice is soft and soothing and really reassuring so I instantly calm down a bit and stop crying. That is until a door flies open.

"Hello boys! I see the 'Little Boy's' up. Please boys, make him feel at home. I have 2 rules, 1. Use him as much as you need don't be soft because he's young and 2. Don't exhaust him! I need him later. And you can take the blindfold off and the gag, but keep the restraints on until you tell him about everything." It was Louis of course. Who else. 

I feel the blindfold come off and it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light, even though it's fairly dim.

I turn my head to the right and find myself looking at three very different boys. One is a, rather short, blonde with big blue eyes, his clothes look tattered and worn, but somehow still clean. I recognise braces on his teeth as he smiles toothily at me. He fairly close to me so I guess he must be Niall, the Irish one. 

Behind him are two boys, one has brown hair, barely grown after most likely being shaved off, he has brown eyes, I can tell even from the other side of the room because his eyes are big and scared. The other boy looks a bit older. He has tattoos on his arms and is wearing a tatty leather jacket. He has this cold look in his eyes, sort of like he doesn't care that I'm hear.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing another person for a while. I'm Zayn by the way." The boy with the tattoos and the leather jacket says. I quickly make out his voice as the one who asked my age. 

Maybe he does care. 

I try to speak but the gags in the way. Niall reaches over and takes it our of my mouth.

"What am I doing here?" I ask to nobody in particular. They all look at each other, quite worriedly.

"How old did you say you were?" Niall asks. He has a slight edge of worry on his face, like he doesn't want to tell me why I'm here.

"I-I-I turned thirteen two months ago." I say. I here Niall sign and he looks down. I look at Zayn and the other boy but they're looking away too...

"It's hard to explain really you see the thing is tha-"

"Just tell him Niall! Tell him about all the fucking anal rape he's gunna have over the next months, MAYBE YEARS NIALL! TELL HIM!" The boys who's name I don't know shouts.

I can only process on thing in my mind. 'Oh god. He's gunna rape me?!?!' WHAT THE FUCK! I started breathing really heavily but I could barely breath!

"Liam you bastard! What the fuck was that for you knob head!" Zayn shout at the boy who's called Liam. 

I begin to panic more and I hyperventilate so badly that I pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are liking the story so far!!! Please comment and tell me what was good and how to improve xx


	4. I best be on my way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter title is a part of the Paramore song Ignorance) 
> 
> Harry finds out what's in store for him

I wake up to screaming. Painful ear splitting screaming. I open my eyes and look around. I only see Niall and Zayn sitting around looking slightly worried about something and it takes me longer than necessary to figure out it must be Liam making those noises.

"OH FUCK YESSSS LOUIS PLEASE! please? LOUIS FOR FUCK SAKE! SHITTT!!!" He screams. Why would he be screaming yes if he's... Ohhhhhh Louis must have been.. urm. Okay then. It makes me panic a little. These boys could have been in hear for months and he still screams like that? I can only wonder what the first time would be like. I do one of them awkward little coughs and Zayn and Niall look at me. Niall smiles instantly and Zayn just looks at me.

"Hi there, how are you. I'm sorry about Liam, He can be a bit of a wanker. What's your name?" Niall says rather quickly. I hear Zayn scoff in the corner but Niall just shakes it off.

"I'm Harry Styles and yeah I guess. What's Louis doing to Liam?" I ask, but somehow I already kind of knew what the answer was. Niall mumbles for a bit about how there are rules, but it's not loud enough for me to be able to hear.

"Jesus Niall! You're about as helpful as a god damn magikarp in pokemon. Right Harry, I need you to listen because I'm only prepared to tell you this once, if you want to be told again I'll get Mr Mumble over there. Louis has taken you. You're the youngest out of us. I'm nineteen, Liam and Niall are seventeen, so you are a lot younger than us. I need you to be brave because what I'm going to say next is scary. Louis is going to rape you. Not just once and not just every week, no. Everyday. At the most four times a day but normally he doesn't have that stamina and he certainly wont with an extra person." I start to shake a lot after he says that, because rape if a fucking scary concept. Especially when you are told it will happen to you.

"Listen love, what Liam did. He scared you and made you pass out. Louis was going to come in and get you but saw you had passed out and demanded to know what had happened. It was me who told him what Liam did. So right now Liam is getting raped." I'm quite confused since Liam was screaming Yes and please to Louis.

"But Liam was screaming Yes, loudly." I say quietly because I don't trust my voice that much at the moment.

"Babe, when you are down here long enough you kind of.... enjoy it. In a way. He can be all rough and when he hits that spot inside, it makes your mind go fuzzy and you can't even control what you say! It's pure bliss. It we've been down here for months. Niall's 9 months down here and I was put here a week later. Liam's been here for 6 months. There are things you should know. We can do what we want with you, Louis gives us permission, but no one will do anything against your will. Louis gives us good food, clean water and washes our clothes whenever needed. We only get three changes of clothes. Really that's all you need to know. After he's done with Liam he'll want to speak to you. Just... Good luck sweetheart."

He walk away as quickly as he said that. So many things are swimming through my mind like; They enjoy it sometimes? How long will he keep me hear? How the hell can I possibly escape this? Will it hurt? It must do having! If a shit hurts occasionally then what's a cock up my arse going to feel like!!!

While waiting for Louis and Liam I look around at where I am. It's a dim lit basement with a cold concrete floor. There are two bed, I guess two sleep in each and one small window in the corner. Yep we are definitely in some form of basement. And it looks like the stares directly go up into the 'sex room'. There is a table in the middle of the room, which I am still tied onto! I try to get my hand out of one of the ropes but it's useless.

Then with a slam, the door opens. There stands a smug looking Louis and a red faced Liam in his arms who probably passes out at some point or another. Louis looks over at me and smiles a big toothy grin that makes my insides curl, and not in the good way.

"Harry! Good to see you awake my love. Now what I need Zayn to do is undo the restraints and what I need you to do is come up into this room with me, yeah?" He looks at me expectantly, and smiles when I nod my head. Louis places Liam over on a bed, while Zayn undoes the rope. After it's off, a panic sinks in. I don't want to loose my virginity to this psychotic man! He comes over to me and I tense as he wraps his arms around me and helps me up.

"Me and you are going to have a lot of fun together..." He whispers in my ear, then kisses the shell of it.


	5. You can't tell me to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the title of this chapter is a part of the Paramore song (God I love Paramore!) Careful! xx
> 
> Harry gets his first taste of his new life...

I started to feel sick as Louis led my upstairs to the 'sex room' as I guessed. I felt sick and faint, and who wouldn't if they're about to get raped. It's weird how Zayn basically didn't give me any advise for this part but just told me about clothes! Jesus Harry why are you thinking about Zayn and clothes at a time like this? I have no clue.

"Harry baby! I need you to come and sit on this chair for the moment hun." Louis says sweetly to me. So sweetly I want to punch him in the face because it makes me feel sick! I nod my head and take a seat in one of the 2 big arm chairs that were there, they're sort of like the ones Chandler and Joey used to own on friends, like you can just kick back in it. I prepare my self for the onslaught of questions and well.... I'm not even sure what to be honest.

"Harry I've got a few things to ask before we do this because, since it's your first time with me, I want to make this as... pleasurable as possible. Only for your benefit love." he says coyly and I shiver at the word pleasurable

"First of all, how old are you love" I scoff but stop because he's giving me a very scary looks and I try to swallow the lump in my throat with no success.

"I-I-I turned t-thirteen two m-months ago." I stutter out rather stupidly. He smiles, nods and writes something down on his notepad.

"Are you a virgin Harry? With girl I mean because It's pretty obvious you are with men." I nod my head shyly and I start to blush. Hopefully he doesn't catch on but luck really isn't on my side these days. I look up into his blue eyes and he laughs softly at my blush. DAMN!

"Did Zayn or Niall explain to you all the rules?" I nod my head again and tell him Niall was going to but Zayn took over because Niall was just mumbling.

"Harry baby, I want this to be comfortable and good for you so first you'll have to take your clothes off." I do as he says rather slowly and with very shaky fingers. I undo my shirt and toss it off to one side and do the same with my trousers. I stand there for a couple of seconds expectantly until he nods at my boxers. I was really hoping to keep them on. He hums in approval after I'm fully undressed and naked in front of him. Even though I am thirteen, I am quite large. Eight inches to be exact. Louis looks me up and down hungrily and saunters towards the chair I'm sitting on. He kneels in front of me and looks at my dick. I instantly feel self conscious. He leans down and I gasp as he licks the head of my cock. He takes me into his mouth and I gasp, in surprise and pleasure and moan a little bit.

"Yeah. That's right baby, I wanna hear you love." He mumbles, pulling off of me, then gets back to work. He is obviously an expert at this by the way his tongue flicks the head and he deeps throats with ease. I start to feel a familiar heat in my abdomen as I feel my climax rising. I do know what a climax is since boys talk about them at school and I have masturbated before, not frequently though. Just as I feel like I'm about to come, he pulls off of me, making me wine.

"It's okay baby, I'm gunna make you feel real good." He saying kissing down my thighs. I gasp as he licks over my hole.

"This will feel strange at first, but it's going to feel good in a bit." He says while grabbing a tube from his pocket and drizzling the substance over his fingers. Then he slowly puts a finger inside of me. I gasp loudly as it goes deeper. My eyes flutter closed when he starts to move in and out. It's a weird feeling at first but then it becomes more and more pleasurable. Until I remember that this man has kidnapped me. You need to relax Harry. After a minute he puts another finger in and starts scissoring and all of a sudden I feel a rush a pleasure and a load moan comes out of my mouth, totally against my will I should add. Soon enough the fingers go out and he stands between me. He climbs on the chair and puts his knee either side of my leg.

"This is gunna hurt a bit Harry." He whispers in my ear. And all I'm aware of is a burning stretch at my ass. FUCK THIS HURT REALLY BAD! So bad that tears formed in my eyes, and It wasn't pleasurable any more. He pushed in deeper until I felt the base and his legs. He stays still for a couple of minutes and does this figure-of-eight thing and moving around. He moved out suddenly and pushed back in making my back arch in pain. Then he started to ram inside of me. It wasn't even pleasurable. It just hurt a lot because he was going so fast. I started to cry but I only let it get to the glass eyed stage. After what felt like forever he came in my ass and he pulled out. It felt really unpleasant due to the fact I could feel it dribbling out of me. Not nice. He looked at me and noticed my, what was now, semi. He frowned and whispered in my ear;

"You're going to be punished for that."

I got dressed quickly and was pushed into the basement again. All the boys were looking at me, expectantly but I just fell to the floor and wept until I fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment bookmark kudos! WHATEVER And I really would love some feedback! xx

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I shall try and update most days and if I don't please feel free to send me threats ;) AGAIN THANNNKKKKK YOOOUUUU and feedback is greatly appreciated and I love to learn how to improve x In this series there should be about 20ish chapters JTLYK


End file.
